The Butler and The Maid
by Raven-2010
Summary: A deal is made with Sabastian by one wanting revenge. Sabastian's looking for a head maid meets and hires Kagome. Inuyasha comes to work as a gardener. Mey Rin's mooneyed. Inuyasha's addicted to Sabastians homemade pies and pastries resorts to thievery, meets fire breathing Pluto & fun begins Ciel finds it all quite humoorous. One shots, comedy drama romance lemon Sabastian/Kag,


**Disclaimer I don't own Black Butler owner Yano Toboso. Or Inuyasha owner Rumiko Takahashi, Rated R lemon**

After the head maid leaves Mey Rin doesn't want the position leaving Sabastian to find and hire a new head maid he meets a new girl Kagome and immediately takes to her giving her the job,. Later on Inuyasha who was training in America comes there to work and Mey Rin thinks he's dreamy. Inuyasha develops a taste for and an addiction to Sabastian's homemade pies and deserts all of which Ciel finds quite amusing. Crossover. **Black Butler/Inuyasha**. Comedy romance. **A/N** sorry this is so late I had writers block, and xxoikilluoxx thanks for your saintly patience lol. **Sabastian/Kagome**

**The Butler and The Maid**

**By Raven2010, and xxoikilluoxx. Nov 1 2012**

**The Bargain**

The pentagram was drawn in blood on the center of the floor of a fairly large room with the petitioners own blood candles were lit and additional offerings made. The summoner entered the center of the circle getting down on bended knees, an ancient book a book long ago forbidden to be used was now after years of nonuse was being used to summon him calling him into service once again by someone who had been severely and unjustly wronged, the book was opened and the words to bring him forth spoken

"Demon of revenge I summon thee though I am unworthy I beg you please come forth and appear before me. Name your price let the bargain be made I am a lowly being but you will be paid. During this your sacred hour I ask you to give me your helping hand in vengeance please lend me your power,"

The candle flames leapt and rose 3 feet high the scent of flowers filled the room. And before the summoner knew it they found themself in a darkened strange place an ominous presence and it's overwhelming power filled this strange new place, a figure could not be seen through the black feathers that floated down slowly through the air eyes widened in surprise then a voice spoke

"What is it you seek? Sabastian asked as the person who immediately went down on bended knees the second his voice was heard

"I was cruelly and unjustly wronged and want revenge my lord," The person replied

"Exactly what was done that brings you to make this request?" he asked, the person told him "I see,"

"What is your price?

"When you have obtained what you seek that will be the fulfillment of your request and completion of our contract then as payment I will devour your soul" are you sure this is what you want? He asked

"Yes I am willing to pay the price,"

"I will ask one last time to make sure" are you sure you want to make a pact with me? For once you do there is no going back and the gates of heaven will forever be closed to you"

"Yes my lord I am sure I no longer crave heavens embrace,"

"Very well you have a deal I will place a mark upon you a sign of our pact, at the completion of our pact I will come for you," as he spoke the words he stepped forward parting the falling black feathers a handsome man could be made out but his face was shadowed in darkness

"Yes my lord thank you,"

"Rise now go forth and begin your mission," the person did

"Yes my lord," the person was soon back in their room and the demon had a new soul added to his menu

"Interesting I will watch from a distance this may well be quite enjoyable," Sabastian said "Usually they ask my name this one did not that alone peaks my interest more,"

**The new head maid**

Saya the head maid was leaving because she was getting married, Sabastian suggested that they have a farewell party for her which Finney, Mey Rin and Bard eagerly agreed to. A new head maid was needed and Sabastian had someone in mind

"Mey Rin a word with you, please?"

"Yes Sabastian right away,"

"As you know Saya getting married and because of this is leaving,"

"Yes" Mey rin replied "I shall miss her,"

"We will need a new head maid and I wish to offer you the position,"

"I am very honored but I must refuse I do not like being in charge," she answered

"Are you sure?

"Yes I am," she replied

"Very well than you may return to your duties,"

"Yes sir boss man," she teased while saluting

Afterward

"Have you spoken to Mey Rin about the position? Ciel asked

"Yes I have,"

"What did she say? Ciel inquired

"She declined tomorrow I will begin looking for a new head maid,"

"Very well," Sabastian replied

The next day

Sabastian started his search for a new head maid many applicants were interviewed, one made the mistake of saying once she had the position her underlings as she called them would have to wear uniforms made to her specifications. She sat facing Sabastian behind her in the doorway Mey Rin dragged one finger across her throat meaning I'll cut her throat Bard, And Finny copied her actions. Sabastian had all he could do to maintain his serious expression suddenly Mey Rin wore a sadistic grin on her usually sweet face she and disappeared

"Come here," He ran to her "Over there her,"

"Oh bloody hell," grinning Finny, and Bard exclaimed

Pluto went bounding into the room and pounced on the uppity head maid applicant who shrieked "Get this vile creature off of me now it should be put down," she snapped. Pluto panted and licked her face repeatedly eyes wide with horror she swiftly leapt to her feet and ran like hell much to the amusement of Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard "This is a mad house not fit to live or work in,"

"Did you hear that she said our Pluto should be put down, she did?" indignant Mey Rin said

"I'd never allow such a thing," Sabastion exclaimed

"We'd have to put her down," Bard wisecracked

"Kill her not the dog," Finny added

"Master Ciel did you hear the arrogant witch?" Mey Rin asked Ciel who had just entered the room

"Indeed she did, I am the head of this house and that shrew thinks to take over and change my staffs work uniforms and lord knows what else," Ciel said

Other women came after her then one who stood out from all the rest and one Sabastian took an immediate liking to a young Japanese girl Kagome Higurashi "Are you here temporarily? Sabastian asked

"No I have just gotten my citizenship here I like this country and want to stay," Kagome answered

"I like her," Bard said

"She has a sweet nature and a nice attitude," Finny added

"She has a kind quality about her to yes she does," Mey Rin commented

"And you heard she has citizenship so she won't be leaving us," Bard said

"Please hire her Sabastian," Mey Rin said a bit louder then she had intended

"Mey Rin," Bard, and Finny exclaimed warningly

"You may come in now," Sabastian said

"Uh oh" Mey Rin mumbled, they entered the room

"Ah Sabastian we," Mey Rin started

"Hire her,' Bard, and Finny said in unison beating Mey Rin to it

"Yes do Sabastian," Mey Rin added

"I see it is unanimous," he teasingly replied "You are the first one they've taken such a liking to. I was just going to offer her the position until a certain group of spies interrupted,"

'We're sorry Sabastian," all three answered

"So I have the position, thank you" when do I start? Kagome asked

"Today if you wish," Sabastian answered

"Thank you sabastian, and welcome Kagome," they simultaneously exclaimed

"And if I catch you three spying on me again I shall personally feed you to Pluto," Sabastian said with a sadistic glint in his eyes

"Gulp, you would? Mey Rin, and Finny said

"He would," Bard exclaimed "Look at his eyes,"

"Mey Rin will show you around and tell you what your duties here will be," Sabastian told Kagome than left

"Pluto? Kagome asked

"Yes he is our family dog," Bard replied

"But there's one thing," Mey Rin said "He's a," she started then paused

"He is a hellhound," Finny told her

"I hope that won't scare you away," Bard added

"Yes he really is sweet," Mey Rin said

"Not at all in Japan I am what is known as a miko here it means priestess I've seen lots of demons, half demons etc," Kagome texplained

"Half demons? Bard questioned

"Yes I know one that is a hanyou his father a dog demon lord and mother a human princess in Japan they are called a hanyou meaning half human half demon. He has the cutest puppy dog ears golden eyes long silver white hair and white claws as fingernails and is very good looking," Kagome told them

"He sounds dreamy," Mey Rin exclaimed with her hands clasped together and a dreamy look "Oh I wish I could meet him,"

"Oh boy she is in love already and hasn't even met the chap," Bard teased

"Kissy, kissy," Finny razzed

"Shut it you two before I pound you," Mey Rin threatened

"Yes ma'm,'

"I think Pluto and my friend would like each other," Kagome said

"Yup both being canine and all," Bard said

Pluto had taken to Kagome immediately and each morning he'd come to the back door scratching at it to get her attention "Okay wait right there," Kagome told him then gave him a meat treat "There you go my big baby," she scratched behind one ear he whined happily and ate the meat

"He seems quite taken with you," Sabastian commented as he entered the kitchen "You are cooking?

"Sniff, why Sabastian I do know how to cook,' she teased wiping away a fake tear

"I did not mean that it's just that if I leave Bard, and Finny alone in here they destroy my kitchen," he explained

"Yikes" Kagome replied

"Yes I put them in charge of cooking one's idea of cooking a roast beef was to use a blow torch turning it into charcoal. The other trying to rush the cooking process blew up the kitchen leaving it looking like bombs had been dropped during a war in here," he explained

"Wow,"

"And poor Mey Rin is so nervous she is exceedingly clumsy but they are a nice lot," Sabastian told her

**A twist of fate brings a new gardener**

The Phantomhive house needed a gardener Sabastian interviewed a few applicants and found a good candidate as a twist of fate would have it someone new in town. And this is how one of Sabastian's most interesting days began, he was interviewing a young male when it happened Finny, and Bard were hiding and waiting Kagome came in to ask Sabastian something

"Wench what are you doing here? He asked

"What does it look like I'm doing? Puppy what are you doing here? Kagome asked

"Ooo damn it you know I hate it when you call me that,"

Sabastian was confused "You two know one another?

"Yes this is my puppy," Kagome answered rubbing one of his ears

"Oh no stop," he whined turning his head giving Bard, and Finny a good look

"What is my favorite hanyou doing here?

"I was lived in America for a couple years, trained to be a gardener and now I'm here," Inuyasha replied

"Puppy ears gold eyes fangs silver hair claws Finny go get Mey Rin,"

"I cannot wait to see this," he said and took off

"I'm here Bardroy now what is it that you wan?' Mey Rin started but stopped when her eyes caught sight of something "My dream boat is here yes he is,"

"You're welcome," Finny, and Bard teased

Mey Rin had a plan a good excuse to go into the room "Sabastian can I? she started to ask then paused and looked at Inuyasha "Oh hello there who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha"

"I'm Mey Rin nice to meet you," she replied seeing Kagome rubbing one ear and itching to stroke one she began rubbing the other ear

"Oh man now there's two of them see what you started Kagome," Sabastien grinned

"Aw so cute," both females cooed

"Man, aren't you glad you don't have these ears? I'm cursed they draw females like honey draws bees," Inuyasha exclaimed "Come on girls give me a break,"

"Ready Finny?" Bard asked "One two three,"

"Mey Rin has a crush, Mey Rin has a crush," Bard, and Finny teased

"I'll bloody kill you," she snapped with murder in her eyes and lunged for them they ran

"Ow Mey Rin stop," they yelped

"I believe he is going to bring a great deal of hilarity into the house," Sabastian exclaimed

"Yep that's Inuyasha brings fun everywhere he goes," Kagome said

"Hey I didn't do a thing I'm sitting here minding my own business," Inuyasha protested

"Mey Rin seems quite taken with you," Sabastian commented

"Aw his first day here and he already has a girlfriend," Kagome teased

"Kagome"

"What?

"I mean it Kagome,"

"Mean what Yashy?"

"Don't make me have to remind you wench you know what you better stop before I get serious," Inuyasha warned

"Yawn I heard it all before bored now need a nap I'm happy you have a girlfriend," she needled "See you later,"

"That's it wench your ass is grass and I am going to cut it down to size," he leapt she ran and he chased

"What is this a house or a children's school? Look at them they are worse than five year olds" looking out the window Ciel said "The new gardener I presume? Chasing my head maid"

"Yes he is," Sabastian answered "He and Kagome are old friends,"

"I must admit that it is rather humorous," he said Sabastian saw a rare smile on his face "Sabastian when does Pluto return?

"In a few days he went to Carrington castle with Tanaka,"

"With him added to the mix it will be hilarious," Ciel said

"Yes it is an event that I can hardly wait to bear witness to,"

**A week later**

"Don't do it" Kagome warned

"Share time," he replied

"Inuyasha Taisho I am going to kill you don't you dear," Kagome yelled hearing the beginning of the battle in the kitchen Sabastian came to investigate

"Oh come on one is not going to hurt anything,"

"Try again and draw back a stump I mean it Inuyasha,"

"Ow" he shrieked when again he tried to steal a meatball and Kagome whacked his hand with a serving spoon "Damn you, you rotten taunting me with delicious food devil women. I'm going to get one so you might as well let me have one and get it over with," he reached again and nearly had it

"Sit you thieving dog," Kagome said crash

"Damn I forgot about these fucking beads," he cursed after hitting the floor

"How did you? Sabastian started to ask as he stood in the doorway

"A wonderful Japanese invention subjugation beads they work wonders for thieving hanyous,"Kagome replied

"Well if ya weren't such a cheap skate I would not have to resort to thievery" would I? Inuyasha grouched

"Save it you are not happy unless you're swiping food," Kagome scolded "Wait your turn like everyone else Master Ciel is expecting a full serving of spaghetti with more than one meatball,"

"Ohhh" he whined "Wenches you can't live with them and it is not worth the pain trying to do it either,"

"Is that so? Mey Rin, and Kagome said at the same time

"Uh oh," Inuyasha mumbled, Kagome, and Mey Rin dragged him off to do god knows what

"The new gardener seems to love torture," Ciel said

"Yes he does," smirking Sabastian replied

Inuyasha came back and looked in the mirror tied all throughout his hair were pink bows murder burned in his eyes "You two are so dead," he said

"Did you hear something Mey Rin? Kagome innocently asked

"Not a thing it is blessedly quiet," he said nothing

"Wow who is the new girl? And Sabastian why didn't you tell us you were going to be interviewing a new maid? Bard teased

"My, my she is a looker, isn't she?" Finny added

"One more word and I am going to kill both of you," Inuyasha snapped

"She's a feisty one that she is," Bard razzed

"Wonder what color nickers she's wearing," Finny teased

"let us have us a look" shall we? Bard said

Inuyasha glared daggers "You're dead,"

**That night**

The dishes and silverware were set out and table was set Sabastian always did set a beautiful table, Mey Rin placed the covered platter of meat on the table, Kagome brought out the vegetables and set them on the table. Ciel took his place at the head of the table and sat down followed by the others Sabastian lifted the lid off of the meat platter instead of roast beef there sat a big beef bone blank looks from the group surrounded the platter

"That is a nice bone you roasted up there bon appetite chef Kagome," Inuyasha taunted

Kagome did not scream make promises of death or pummel him as she normally did no instead she sadistically geinned picked up the meat carving knife and meat platter tilting it so the bone fell off "Not to worry I have an alternative meat source,"

"Shit" the fearful wide eyed hanyou exclaimed he gulped and tried to escape

"Don't leave now the meat has not been served yet mustn't let it get cold,"

"Oh no," he whimpered and took off

"Does he really want death so badly? Ciel said with one open palm resting on his forehead

Sabastian had a chicken roasting so he'd use that instead, a few minutes later Inuyasha was seen hog tied on a big silver meat platter with an apple in his mouth she made sure he was able to watch them eat. While they were gone Sabastian had found the roast beef hidden behind the soup pots in the kitchen Inuyasha had wrapped it nicely before putting it there

"You little creep I thought you had eaten it," Kagome exclaimed Inuyasha growled followed by his stomach "I'll feed you later after you've learned to behave," she scolded

**Iuyasha meet Pluto, Irresistible pie**

"He's a, he's a," Inuyasha stammered slightly

"Woof, woof," Pluto barked

"A sweet lovable hellhound," Kagome teased

"No, no, no down you big fur ball" do I look like a bone?

"Pant, pant whine," Pluto responded and pounced

"Oh come on,"

"Woof," Pluto barked and licked his face

"Oh, why me?'

"He's a dog you're a dog and both of the demon variety," Kagome teased

"I don't yuck care get him off of me eew gross dog juice," he complained as Pluto continued licking "I wish Sesshoumaru was here in dog form then this stop licking me pest would have a buddy,"

"Yashy? Kagome teasingly called

"Nasty mutt" what wench?

"Aw he loves you," she razzed "But with Sessh then you'd have two giant inus to deal with and buddies to,"

"Yes he really does seem quite taken with you this is rare usually I am the only one he favors," Sabastian told them

"Oh come on let go," Inuyasha continued protesting

"I think it's because Inuyasha's a dog to hehehe," Kagome laughed

"Lovely he's a giant ball of furry love," Ciel commented in his usual calm tone "It is fortunate you are not a female dog,"

"Then, then he'd try to mate me eew," Inuyasha whined

"They would indeed make a lovely loyal and devoted pair," Sabastian added

"Oh gods this is even worse go put some clothes on," Inuyasha exclaimed when Pluto took on his humanoid form but still acted like a dog "Help," down on all fours Pluto kept licking his face

"Aw their so adorable together," Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard who had been watching exclaimed

"Traitors," Inuyasha whined

"And I have photos," Ciel announced taking another picture

"You people suck," the hanyou griped "I wish Sessh was here then he'd have a playmate and forget about me," Inuyasha said

"Little brother you were saying,"

"Nooooooo," Inuyasha shrieked when seconds after hearing that voice he saw in dog form Sesshoumaru standing there

"Woof, woof," back in dog form Pluto barked both he and Sesshoumaru wearing evil doggie grins

"Great fluffy and the fur ball," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Woof," the two giant dogs responded

"Eek" Inuyasha shrieked when the dogs licked their lips and ran

"Dog demons hehehe chasing half dog demon, torture, running," landing on his ass laughing gasping for air Finny said

"This, this is a wonderful day," usually serious calm panting from laughing Ciel exclaimed

"Sesshoumaru wha-what is he doing here? Panting Kagome asked everyone continued laughing

"You know him? Sabastian said after laughing

"Yup for years he's Inuyasha's brother"

**About an hour later**

Behind humanoid form Sesshoumaru, and Pluto panting for breath Inuyasha came into the house "Sesshoumaru long time no see," Sabastian said

"Sabastian,"

"Oh pant, pant great fluffy and bird boy are buddies," Inuyasha got out while panting for air

"Fluffy? Sabastion exclaimed

"Yes the fools idiotic infernal nick name for me because of the moko, moko I wear and when in my dog form," Sesshoumaru replied

"You have my sympathy,"

"If you must know Sabastian and I have known each other for a few hundred years," Sesshoumaru stated

"Seven hundred to be exact," Sabastian added "But who's counting?

"Bastards," Inuyasha griped

"So Yashycakes what's it like being the object of two beautiful dogs affections? Kagome teased

"Yes he really is a beautiful canine specimen," Mey Rin complimented looking at Sesshoumaru

"Wench you fink," Inuyasha replied to Kagome "Mey Rin,"

"Ah yeah Inu,"

"Growl,"

"Is that jealousy I hear? Ciel asked

"Don't be ridiculous," Inuyasha replied

"Possessive dog," Kagome razzed

"Kagome wait till the lake freezes over then go skate on it bare footed during a blizzard wearing nothing but your undergarments and a smile," Inuyasha shot back

"Perhaps I should ask Sabastian to make wedding arrangements for you and Mey Rin," Ciel said in his usual bored tone though he was greatly enjoying it

"Do that right after you give Pluto a nice big long juicy kiss on the lips while he's in dog form," smirking Inuyasha jabbed

"Only after you kiss his derriere," Ciel casually shot back "Don't you think you should go moisturize your lips for the coming event," everybody burst out laughing

"You creep," Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth

"My young lord has a sense of humor," Sabastian commented

"With him there is so much to work with I simply cannot resist," Ciel added

"Yes I see," Sabastian replied

Two days after

Sabastian made the best pies so good it was as if they were sent from heaven and someone lusted after them heavily and practically drooled from the scent, Sabastian set his latest masterpiece out to cool down deep dish apple pie and someone lusting and plotting was waiting. Sabastian left to go and take care of something and someone was smiling

"Oh boy deep dish apple pie," licking his lips Finny exclaimed as the scent wafted his way

"Sabastian makes the best pies," Mey Rin said with a dreamy look and rubbing her hands together

"I want some so bad but we must wait until Sabastian gives the okay," Bard added

"Ah hah," they agreed

"Remember when he made that blueberry pie? Finny asked

"And the custard, lemon meringue, and pumpkin pies to," Mey Rin said

"Yes yum," Bard, and Finny agreed "And he always makes more than one pie,"

**In the kitchen**

Barely two minutes had passed and Sabastian had returned to get something as he neared the kitchen all he saw was a streak zipping passed him headed straight for the kitchen and his masterpieces. A devilish grin formed on his lips

Sabastian opened the back door in the kitchen and uttered one word "Pluto," the hellhound came bounding over

"He, he breathes fire shit," Inuyasha exclaimed when flames shot out of the dogs mouth

"He is a hell hound it is to be expected," gloating Sabastian exclaimed

The pie was sent flying through the air by the startled panicking hanyou and Pluto gave chase to the pie thief as he ran out of the house into the grounds, Sabastian easily caught it "Ah let me guess Inuyasha king of pie thieves strikes again," Kagome said as she entered the kitchen

"The one and only,"

"Aw he loves Bassys cooking if you were a girl I believe he'd marry you," she teased

"He what? Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin at the same time exclaimed while walking in

"I'll bloody kill him yes I will we were waiting for the pies to cool down and to ask Sabastian for a piece," Mey Rin exclaimed "Pluto save some for me dear we're sharing that thieving dog," he barked in response she joined Pluto in the chase

"Oh come on two against one," Inuyasha whined during the chase "Ahhh damn you, you mutt that nearly scorched me," he shrieked when he narrowly escaped Pluto's flame

"Try to swipe our pie bloody pie thief," Mey Rin reminded

"Well guess we don't have to trounce him," Bard said

"Nope death by Mey Rin's hand is bad enough we all know women are far more deadly than men," Finney exclaimed

"So true" so now shall we indulge in some pie? Grinning Sabastian asked

"Yes please Sabastian," Kagome, Bard, and Finny replied

Sabastian sliced the pie giving each one a slice they made sounds of great pleasure "Gods this is better than sex," Kagome exclaimed licking her lips after chewing a piece

"You think so? Sabastian said "Hm this could make the male species obsolete," he teased

"Bite your tongue boss man perish the thought cause that'd really suck,"

"The male population thanks you," Sabastian teased with his left hand over his heart bowing half way

"Whoa look at that hanyou go," looking out the window Bard said

"Bloody hell he's almost ahead of Pluto," Finny added

"Yep Inuyasha tends to out run a race horse especially with something like Pluto giving him incentive," grinning Kagome told them

"You know maybe we should place bets on this," Sabastian suggested "Who gets him first Mey Rin or Pluto," they agreed and bets were placed

**Bassy, Inuyasha's clever idea**

There was a knock at the door "Maybe Inuyasha has a date," Kagome teased

"Go chase yourself," Inuyasha replied

"I'll get it," Bard said went to then opened the door letting someone in

"Hello Bassy," Grell greeted

"Stop calling me that it's revolting" how many times must I tell you? And still you persist" Sabastian replied

"Bassy? Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes it is his name of endearment he is just wild about Sabastian," Bard told Inuyasha

"Okay" Inuyasha said "Bassy my man walk with me talk with me," he put one arm around Sabastian's shoulders

"Taisho I shall kill you and enjoy doing it slowly," Sabastian replied

"Cool down I have something to tell you,"

"Alright," Sabastian said and they left

"That sneaky scheming dog," Kagome exclaimed

"Scheming dog," Mey Rin asked

"Yup every time he gets that look he's up to something sneaky,"

With Inuyasha, and Sabastian

Sabastian smiled evilly while listening to Inuyasha's idea "Positively wicked," he said

Two days later

"Grell can you do an old butler a favor please?

"Anything for you Bassy my love,"

"Would you please answer the door? Sabastian said

"Consider it done," Grell went and opened the door bringing someone in

"Shit this is better than I expected' Kagome thought

"Oh he puts the G in gorgeous," excited Grell gushed

"This is Jakotsu, Jak this is Grell," Inuyasha introduced them

"Hello Jakotsu," Grell greeted with a big smile

"You see this solves both our problems," Inuyasha said

"How so? Sabastian asked

"Grell is hot for you and Jakotsu has a thing for me they hook up and our problems our over,"

"Evil sneaky and pure genius," Sabastian replied "Observe my friend they do seem taken with one another,"

"Jackpot we've got it made,"

"As a thank you and reward I will bake you your very own pie," Sabastian promised

"You mean it a whole pie just for me?" moon eyed Inuyasha replied with his hands clamped together in anticipation

"Yes I do not jest,"

**Discoveries, the flute**

Sabastian entered Kagome's room "Came to visit? She teased

He remained silent and his piercing gaze captivated her he was staring at her with such intensity that it held her still in stunned silence before she had chance to blink she was trapped between Sabastian and the wall he leaned in and kissed her the second he did a flashback entered her mind and it was then that she knew. She pulled back looking up into his sexy brown eyes

"It was you that night after our pact was made late that night in the dark room while I was in bed you kissed me and I thought I was dreaming. A man's kiss is like his signature,"

"Yes it was, you held my interest so I had to investigate,"

**Flashback**

That morning

"You, what the hell do you want? And what the hell are you doing with that thing? A female spat

"Nothing can I not play my flute in peace? Kagome replied

"You play a flute do not make me laugh. Now leave little girl or you're in for a world of hurt,"

"Care to prove it? Kagome challenged

"Why you" since when did you show an ounce of courage?

"Let's take this someplace more private," Kagome said

"Over there in the wooded area would not want witnesses to your death,"

"Shameless you are so proud of yourself that you tried to kill me?" Kagome replied "All because you wanted power,"

"Yes, and this time I won't fail,"

"Selfishness will be the death of you one day," Kagome jabbed as they walked along

"Not mine but it'll be yours," she gloated, the second they were far away hidden form all to see within the densely wooded area covered with thick foliage Kagome began to play her flute "Cough, wh-what a-are you doing?" she choked as blood came out of her throat "St-stop,"

"Never, I promised you a private concert," Kagome replied

"Pl-cough please it, it hurts," she whined as Kagome started to play again and unable to stand went down on her knees

"Farewell Kikyo" smiling Kagome replied

"Cough, no, ple-please/"

Kagome resumed playing her flute Kikyo lay on her side folded up in the fetal position coughing and gasping for breath as blood rushed out of her nose ears eyes and every opening on her body she reached out with one hand in vain. Kagome picked up the tempo speeding the tune and quickening Kikyo's death. She went completely limp as her black soul left her body it had the nerve to try to ascend to heaven a cloaked hells reaper appeared catching her in his cold steely grasp, he looked at Kagome with a smile as with Kikyo's soul in hand they descended into the depths of hell

"I never wanted it to come to this" why couldn't you have just left me alone? Trying to kill me was bad enough but when you failed you went after my family and that is what sealed your fate. But still I regret that it could not have been different" Kagome said "The contract has been fulfilled he will be coming for me soon,"

**Flashback ends**

"My lord I have no right and know it is time for you to consume my soul but if I may ask, will you give me one night with you before you do?" she asked while down on one knee before him

"Stand up, and please stop calling me lord, Sabastian will be enough?" she complied

"Yes Sabastian," he leaned in and kissed her elevated heart rate and light moans at his touch thrilled him. Her eager hands began to wander his muscular body

'How she burns for me' he thought

**Inuyasha**

'Bastian is busy elsewhere no wench so the runway is clear and pie will be mine' his mouth watering Inuyasha thought. Bastian Sabastian truly disliked that nick name that made the hanyou smile 'Have no fear pie daddy's coming for you'

As usual Inuyasha sneaked out of his room headed toward the kitchen to raid the goodies mainly one of Sabastian's deserts the hanyou had an incurable sweet tooth and was heavily addicted to Sabastian's home made sweet treats. He stopped in his tracks when his sensitive canine ears picked up on something and mentally gulped

"Can't be," Inuyasha mumbled "Nah I have finally gone nuts,"

**Sabastian, and Kagome**

**Lemon starts**

"Sabastian,"

"So beautiful,"

Sabastian sat Kagome on top of her bureau facing him spreading her thighs he stood between them kissing her with fevered passion she pressed her lips harder against his. One of his hands cradled the back of her neck holding her head in place while the other stroked up and down her back. Kagome opened her mouth Sabastian followed and soon tongues danced, he started kissing her neck while his gentle hands slowly inched their way to her full breasts when they reached their destination they explored them cupping feeling and gently kneading them afterward they wandered to her round backside

"Yes Sabastian yes,"

Her hands went to work on removing his clothes she was in nothing but her undergarments which he quickly rid her of. He trailed loving kisses on both sides of her neck leading down to her cleavage slowly leading to her nipples his lips swiftly took hold of them one at a time teasing them with his tongue then suckled like a hungry puppy

She held on to fist fulls of his hair gently pulling his head back up then started kissing his chest working her way up toward his neck he groaned and she pulled him into another kiss. In less than a heartbeat she was on her back on her bed pinned beneath Sabastian, one hand moved up and down her hip then her thigh, he lifted her leg putting it over his hip his lips again found hers and at the same time he entered her sheathing himself up to the hilt she only slightly flinched from the loss of her virginity. His eyes opened and locked onto hers and she saw as they turned a rust color from the red seeping in, her hands slid down clinging to his ass clinging pulling him deeper inside while he moved within her

"_**Sabastian,"**_ she called out the peak of her passion

"The way you make me feel I've never felt like this before,"

"Oh Sabastian yes more," he felt her clamping around him signaling she was near again

"Kagome uh,"

"_**Yeees,"**_ both exclaimed as the damn broke sending a flood of passion rushing forth

During the height of their mating Sabastion sprouted raven black wings looking like a beautiful dark demonic angel. With a touch of his finger she bore his mark upon her left shoulder marked forever as his mate it matched the one on his hand, his eyes glowed red and she showed no fear this pleased him immensely. Her passion far exceeded his expectations he continued to revel in the silky feel of her soft skin she had no idea she was marked as his she was nearing another release

"Sa ah Sabastian I'm near if you are ready to devour my soul please do it while I, Oh gods," she stopped and gasped _**"Ah Sabastian now," **_exploding again

When she finished "I cannot,"

"But we have a contract I have gotten what I want now it is time to pay," she replied

"I will not devour my mate's soul," he answered

"Mate?

"Yes I have marked you, you will see the mark on your shoulder if and when I let you out of this bed," he told her with a lecherous smirk

"Nice" she said then started stroking his wings "Very nice so soft,"

When he opened his mouth slightly she saw fangs sprout "I should stop now if I were you," he teased

"Or what?

"Or this" he replied then bit her shoulder her eyes reddened, after he had his fill "The sweetest blood," he licked his lips

"I love you," she suddenly exclaimed

"I know, I feel the same," he replied "Now where were we? Oh yes here I believe" he thrust his hips

"And here," she replied tightening her passage around his shaft

"Damn, tormenting female," he drove into with reckless abandon

**Lemon continues**

Inuyasha

"My ears need ear plugs glue and lots of liquor yep that'll do it," Inuyasha exclaimed "Horny wench plus lusty butler equals me being able to swipe all the pie I want and not get caught or in trouble," he was about to run when he heard a door "Oh no they cannot be done already,"

"Yasha my favorite hanyou,"

"Hah?

"Come here," she said

He looked "Mey Rin is that you? You look so different"

"I'm not wearing my glasses,"

"Damn you sexy little thing I knew you were hiding something under those ugly ass glasses," Inuyasha exclaimed "Whoa nice bosoms," he licked his lips wearing nothing but her frock he could see all her womanly curves

"I'll give you a private ear massage and you can massage whatever you want,"

"Gulp, ye-yes ma'am," he ran to her at warp speed when he reached her she latched onto and began massaging his ears "Oh that does it your ass is mine now,"

"Good" she said pulled him into her room shutting the door with her foot and knocked him onto her bed

"Rape" he teased as she straddled him "I'm all yours rape me all you want,"

With Ciel

"Thank god finally all those cat and mouse games I was about to lock them up together Kagome, and Sabastian in one room. And Inuyasha, and Mey Rin in the other," smiling Ciel said then drifted off to sleep

In the kitchen

"They're all paired off," Finny said

"And that means we get the goodies," Bard replied

"You get the milk," Finny exclaimed

"And you get the goodies,"

"Right," Finny answered they had their feast of goodies

Next morning

"Finny Bard,"

"Yes master Ciel?

"Sabastian, and Kagome, as well as Inuyasha, and Mey Rin will not be with us for the next couple of days they are not to be disturbed, and food is to be left outside of their doors, then the dirty dishes collected later on,"

"Yes master Ciel,"

"It is good to see that our Sabastian, and Mey Rin have both taken to someone I see a double wedding in the future,"

"Oh that would be wonderful," smiling Finny said

"I'll help," Bard added

A week later

"Here come the grooms, here come the grooms who finally came out of their rooms," bard, and Finny teasingly sang

"Dear lord," Ciel exclaimed with one palm on his head

"Shut up," Sabastian, and Inuyasha replied

"By the way boys how are my pastries doing?" Sabastian asked

"Uh, um they ah," Bard, and Finny could think of nothing else to say

"Yes I'm waiting an answer sometime this year would be very nice," Sabastian responded

"Gotta go work in the garden," Finny replied

"Need to make repairs,' Bard exclaimed the two immediately ran like hell for parts unknown

"One would think their nickers were on fire,' Ciel commented and smiled

"Whimps," Inuyasha exclaimed "Well nobody can say it was me this time I was busy elsewhere Mey Rin can vouch for that,"

"Inuyasha has competition now," Kagome teased

"Mey Rin? The others said when she took her glasses off to clean one of the lenses they saw her new golden eyes

"I just now noticed her hair has gone white as well," Ciel commented

"From the mating," grinning proudly Inuyasha told them

"I have to stretch my legs," Sabastian said cracking his knuckles then took off

"He's gone hunting," Mey Rin said

"Yes two rats by the names of Bard, and Finny, two pastry thieving rats," Ciel joked

"It's the cat in him cats love to hunt,' Inuyasha teased

"Wow Mey Rin you look beautiful with gold eyes and white hair,' Kagome complimented

"Thank you,"

"Hey look every one Sabastian is stretching his legs in back of Bard, and Finny, and Pluto trailing behind him," Mey Rin who was looking out of the window said

"Fastest moving leg stretching I've ever seen in my life," Ciel joked

"Wow they're pretty fast for humans," Inuyasha commented about Bard, and Finny the two shrieked when Pluto released a high pitched howl "Yep big dog's happy to,"

"Oh no speed it up Pluto's helping Sabastian he'll cook us with that bloody hellfire of his," Bard warned


End file.
